tamagotchifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Void Termina the Destroyer/Kirby x TMGC Chapter 4 An Idol's Confession
(*Note: This chapter is followed after Chapter 2, according to the continuity*) (*After observing the environment, Meta Knight lands on the nearby street. Suddenly, he had a phonecall…*) Meta Knight: Yes?... Your majesty, I have arrived in the strange planet. King Dedede: Nice job! We have to take Kirby back before it's too late! Meta Knight: Alright. I’ll look for him, and then I’ll send him back to Pop Star. DDD: Great! Meta Knight, it's up to you now! Meta Knight: I'm on it. (*As Meta Knight shuts the phonecall, he spreads his wings and flies to the sky, while the citizens of Tamagotchi Town stare at him with confusion.*) Citizen: Hey...it must be a new neighborhood… (*Meanwhile, at a City Hall in Melody Town…*) Lovelin: Hee hee! We did a great job, right? Melodytchi: Sure we did, Lovelin! Manenetchi: Nice, both of you. The next concert will be 2 weeks later. Make sure that you have prepared… Melodytchi: Don't worry. We will do our best! Lovelin: *Nods* (*Then Melodytchi turns around and then she saw a strange building at a far distance.*) Melodytchi: Wait, why did no one tell me that we had a new scenery? Manenetchi: I don’t know. I never knew that someone would build such a thing. Melodytchi: Me neither. Lovelin, do you have any idea on what could possibly be related to this? Lovelin: I dunno. This thing existed after I woke up. It appeared without any traces two days ago. But...I only heard a banging noise. Melodytchi: We might need to go and find where the noise came from. Perhaps that’ll give us clues. Manenetchi: (I have a bad feeling about this…) (*Melodytchi, Lovelin, and Manenetchi set off to find where the noise came from.*) Melodytchi: Wow...a large fortress… How could someone build this thing within 2 days!? Lovelin: Wait. *Touches a strange star-shaped object* This appears not to belong to our planet. Manenetchi: Then who brought this thing here? Meta Knight: I did. Melodytchi: *scared* WHO ARE YOU?! Meta Knight: Don't be scared. I came for peace for this planet. I heard that this planet won't be save a few days later. *Takes the star object* By the way. My name...is Meta Knight. Lovelin: Meta...Knight? Would it be… I have heard of Kirby, so… Melodytchi: Who IS this Kirby? Meta Knight: Kirby is a legendary Star Warrior who originated from Pop Star. I heard that he crash-landed here two days ago. Lovelin: Yeah. Me and my friend Mametchi met him when that happened. Meta Knight: Indeed. It seems that the Jambastion Religion was searching for some sort of...heart. Melodytchi: A heart? I only heard of Tama Hearts. ???: *Laughing loudly and crazily* Meta Knight: Stay back, ladies. He's coming. Manenetchi & Melodytchi: "He"...? *Looks at each other with confusion* (*Lovelin then saw a certain someone jump out from the fortress and landed on the ground.*) Malice: Well well well, look who's here. A rabbit chanteuse…and her little friends. Lovelin: Rabbit chanteuse? I’m a Tamagotchi. Some Tamagotchis like me look similar to animals from the Blue Planet. Malice: Oh...EARTH, you mean. Hahaha…… That's why I said that Tamagotchis are funny… Meta Knight: Malice...von Jamba. Malice: Heck you know my name. Then words are no longer needed. If someone said that the Tamagotchi Planet has no weapons… Melodytchi: We-weapons!? *Shocked* Malice: *Takes out a huge hammer and bangs the floor* THEN I WILL SHOW YOU WHO'S BUSINESS!! I WILL CRUSH YOU INTO- (*Before Malice can attack, Meta Knight takes out his Galaxia Sword and slashes Malice's hammer into two.*) Malice: ..... PIECES!! (WHAT THE HECK) Meta Knight: Stay away from these people. Or else… The darkness must meet my sword! Malice: Fortunately, I have a spare one *Summons another hammer* Take this!! *Swings his hammer* Meta Knight: *Blocks the attack with his sword* Lovelin: I...I'm a bit worried. Is this true!? Melodytchi: Oh dear… (*Melodytchi then discovers her violin started to shine, and a spirit comes out from it and attacks Malice*) Malice: YIKES!! WHAT WAS THAT!? Melodytchi: That’s My Friend! She came out of my violin! Malice: HOW COULD A SPIRIT POSSIBLY BE IN A VIOLIN? Meta Knight: According to a legend, the Tamagotchi Planet has lots of treasures… This might be one of them. Violin Spirit: Don't hurt Melodytchi!! Malice: Pfft… How dare you… En garde… Meta Knight: *Shocked* LOOK OUT!! Malice: JAMBA HEART!!! *Throws a Jamba Heart shard* (*Meta Knight blocked the heart as it dissolves. However, as Meta Knight already had a Friend Heart inside his body, the negative effects of the heart was neutralised*) Malice: ⁉️ Meta Knight: Are you alright? Lovelin: Thanks… Malice: So it seems that if he exists, then my plan will be busted! Therefore…*steals some of the powers of the Violin Spirit* Melodytchi: NOOOO!! *Pushes off Malice and carries the Violin Spirit* My Friend! Are you alright?? Violin Spirit: I'm fine, thanks. He just took a little bit of my powers… Melodytchi: Awww, that’s bad. *comforting the Violin Spirit* Malice: Just four more and the legendary heart will appear. Then… everything will come to its extinction. Ciao!! *Flies back to the fortress* Meta Knight: WAIT!! *The fortress then blasts off and it eventually landed just next to the Ha Island.* Lovelin: Ha Island! I heard that Mametchi and Kirby will visit there, and they are in trouble! Melodytchi: Kizunatchi is there as well! Manenetchi: Thanks for helping us, Meta. Meta: My pleasure. Melodytchi: But… How can we get there? Meta Knight: Good question. Since the distance between the Ha Island and the Melody Town is quite far, I think we can use a Warp Star, as my wings are injured. Manenetchi: Why are your wings injured? Meta Knight: Malice's attacks are quite powerful, plus he uses some kind of metallic magic, so my wings will not be healed until two days later. Lovelin: That’s bad. Meta Knight: Now let’s get to the important part. Here. (*Meta Knight takes out the star-shaped object and it enlarges.*) Lovelin: Wow! That's cool! Manenetchi: Let’s ride on this thing! Melodytchi: Yeah! (*The three get onto the object with Meta Knight and fly on it. Meanwhile, Atchi and Shingotchi are secretly watching the whole thing from a distance…*) Shingotchi: Did you see those two girls and some living phone fly with this round weirdo on some kind of flying star? Atchi: And before that...a man with a hammer proclaims that our planet will be destroyed!? Shingotchi: ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW...HE SHOULD AT LEAST SHUT HIS MOUTH!!! Atchi: I AM SERIOUS!! What we should do now is to find some clue. Let's follow them! Shingotchi: Geez! I thought we were going to do our usual thing! Atchi: I have to deal with this later! This thing appears to be more important! It's all related to our future, man!! Shingotchi: *sighs* Alright... (*The two comedians then set off and chased the Warp Star.*) (END OF CHAPTER 4) (Extra Scene) (*As the Jambastion Fortress lands on a new place, Zukyutchi eventually discovers it landed near his house.*) Zukyutchi: ZUKYUN!? WHAT IS THIS THING!? Hey, the entrance is not closed, and there are no guards… Maybe I can go on an adventure inside it! *crosses his arms, talking to himself* Yeah, Zukyutchi! Let’s do this! This is the biggest thing you’ve ever done in your entire life! (*Meanwhile*) Malice: *Calling someone on his phone* Yes...Yes, madam, I found the shard. Thank you. I will finish my job as soon as possible. *Shuts down his phone.* The revival of Calavento will soon arrive...ON BEHALF OF LE GREAT MADAME MAJESTA!! (*END OF EXTRA SCENE*) Category:Blog posts